kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Didactic Fractals
Didactic Fractals is a room on Kongregate. It is arguably the best room in the whole website. It consists of Didactic Fractals, a good example being Marh, the owner of the room. Each Didactic Fractal, known as 'Fractals', room owner also has their own lucky charm in which they can access all of the secrets of Kongregate. We earned 4th place in a forum vote, but I think they just counted wrong. = Jot-Downs! = Didactic Fractals is peculiar in a couple of ways, and before you read information about it, it's best to know this. * Didactic Fractals is the first wholly-religious room (sorry zombinekiller!). * Marh is known to complain a lot. The users of Didactic Fractals don't know many other mods, so they just expect all mods are cranky like Marh is. * About every user in Didactic Fractals that isn't a mod wants to become one. Though... I guess that isn't actually that special :P = Moderators = The owners of the banhammer. Regular Moderators Marh The owner and creator of Didactic Fractals. Before Marh, the regulars of Didactic Fractals were even unborn, or wandering in the barren wasteland that was Kongregate before the Didactic Fractals saved it from impending doom. Marh is known to flirt with people, be really cranky, and be more down-to-earth than a mod should be. He also picks favorites and likez Pokemanz. His personalities will often change, also. Nicknamed: Sir Marhalot Gender: Chocolate aenh The painfully quiet co. moderator, who created the name 'Didactic Fractals'. Is much more intelligent and behaved than probably any other user in Didactic Fractals, or even on Kongregate. A mod before Marh, and the person that introduced him to Kongregate. They are well know to being great friends in real life. Nicknamed: hraM iWatchAnime The most recently modded user. Though he use to be pretty quiet, he's been quite active lately. None of the users have had the chance to see him pull out his shiny banhammer yet. (But he has used his silence bludgeon) Silence Bludgeon© 9948067 Nicknamed: Mr. Mod Notable Visitor Moderators Active visitors include: elGrifo (Normal room: Scribbles) The most active Didactic Fractal visitor, and is probably almost as active as aenh. He likes nomz and is well known to have pissed off a couple of users do to him having been strict one day. Gender: Male MrRubix (Normal room: Arcane Coding) The ultimate gamer who shined his light upon our room every once and a while. Gender: Male DragonFlame997 Just another drifter and friend of Marh's. And his name is abbreviated DF, like the room! Gender: ??? = Notable Regulars = A complete regular list is yet to be made, for now this is all we can come up with: 9948067 A famous user originating from Awesomesauce Extreme. Creator of the mod nicknames and the silence bludgeon. Gender: Male Nerdy_n_White Well-respected user and one of the more senior users. Was offered modship, but he declined. Gender: Male Vozw Master of games, eh? EHH!?? But yes, quite a nice fellow Vozw is. Gender: Male Moogle21376 The popular thing of the room; a user who hates trolls, and I mean it HATES trolls (it's almost kind of weird-and awesome, Moogle didnt put this here :o). Gender: Male... yeah... LawlExuberance The most flamboyant and friendly user of Didactic Fractals, and really likes... crayons? [ ]__(Michelle)__]> (it writes the color of awesome) Gender: Female KDWarlock A user that according to some... shouldn't be trusted? (He shouldn't be trusted according to his own self and Lawl, apparently) Gender: Male Starfly One of the more senior users, who is commonly perceived to be a girl, despite being male. Gender: MALE ctg9000 Another one of the senior users, who is well-known for being one of the most devious roleplayers, and used to be on bad terms with Moogle. Gender: Male gamergod Just another average user of Didactic Fractals, claims to be... good at... games? (O_o) Gender: Male MindlessGirl One of the very first users of the room, and definitely one of the most popular. MindlessGirl left Kongregate (as it seems) and some users were sad about that. Speculated reasons for her disappearance were constant harassment or rl difficulties. Gender: Female Jonathan_Boyd008 Used to be NarutoBoyd, but changed accounts. A really light, but good roleplayer. Also, he hates, and I mean HATES Moogle. (apparently, something about Moogle annoys him alot). Though he has reason. :D Gender: Male armydudejg789 One of the very first Fractalians, though has been pretty absent lately. Gender: Male pokemonman44 Has many friends, and gets a first impression of people. Hates trolls and chats a lot. Also appears to be addicted to WoW Private servers and Counter Strike Source. Gender: Male newdude15 The new dude. Gender: Male soulman95 *see newdude15* Gender: Male kirby_dude A dangerous kirby on the loose. Loves battle and fighting and challenge and battle. (also ctg9000's alt. account) Gender: Male zombinekiller A more adult user who does a mean Jabba the Hut impression and hates religion. Gender: Male LOSTMOON A suck up to Marh and a person who hates elGrifo. To the contrary, he's quite nice, though. Gender: Male hellfang50 An average user, though he claimed to be nominated for moderator (and he wasn't). (or was he... ?) Gender: Male Final_Crisis A normal guy who always finishes the job. Gender: Male LOLcrayons The guy that's Asian, likes crayons, and is real funny. Rumors that he has "Horny-itus". Gender: Male MonochromeMolly Another more respected user in the room, respected among the users. Gender: Female Leggo_my_Eggo Is currently being sued by Pillsbury. Gender: Male dianabanana She's a... banana. Gender: Male Chuck Norris What? (he has a roundhouse kick) Gender: Male * And many, many others... = Policies = Rawr, obey le policy! >:O Trolls and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Marh usually follows the 'three silence' rule, and aenh is generally a bit more laid back, very quiet, and/or AFK. If no mods are around, modfriend will be called. Modfriend Use it. = Didactic Fractals = Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and Marh. Didactic Fractalism. followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric) Sytem of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marh or http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/aenh for additional info. = Alliances = Didactic Fractals is known to form alliances with other rooms. Here is the list of 'allianced rooms': Scribbles, Feed the Ducks, The Lair, Paradise, and Lunatic Pandora. Rooms We Are On Bad Terms With The Red Bucket, we are currently waging war against them. = Rumors/Gossip = Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. According to slasherx, Marh is Jim Greer in disguise.. So, apparently, Marh is hraM, aenh, and Jim Greer; what a guy. Though aenh isn't hraM. Chatroom drink: Didactic Fractal Special Sprinkle bottom of SHOT GLASS with chili powder, and splash in 90% alcohol rum. Pour in Ale, and then pour in stout, do NOT let the drinks mix! The end result should look like a Black and Tan, with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy ;) All credit to ScaryRaver. = The War Against The Buckets = A war against the room The Red Bucket is currently being waged. People are being recruited at this time, as the news is still being spread. Warnings of this have whispered through the currents of the regulars (zomg poetry). The Battle of Tea The first unofficial 'attack' was on December 30th, 2008 by the users LawlExuberance, GielinorJay, and LOLcrayons. It was a failed attempt because we were much too friendly and ended up having a pleasant conversation. The New Years Battle The second battle took place January 1st. Marh, LawlExuberance, and GielinorJay went into battle with The Red Bucket. The battle lasted a long time and there were many casualties on both sides. Reinforcements came when elGrifo, aenh, Moogle, and ctg9000 came to aid. The battle then reversed, as the regulars came to attack Didactic Fractals, and very brutally. This eventually led to their retreat and our win. The Battle of Confusion On January 2nd Marh, LawlExuberance, kirby_dude, FireflyWarrior and aenh charged into the Red Bucket for battle. After some fighting, a truce was discussed between the rooms but no terms were followed. Didactic Fractals retreated and no room officially 'won'. The Nihilistic Showdown Nobody is sure when this battle started. Nobody was involved in a climactic duel of destiny. It is argued that because there are no people to stop fighting, and no place to retreat from, the battle is still going. Others argue that in doesn't exist and never started, but that's just silly. Nothing is known of the events of this battle, if there were any. = Didactic Fractalian Anthem = Currently there is a room-wide vote being held concerning the room anthem. Current votes: * Born to Raise Hell -- Motorhead (1 vote) * Strutter -- Kiss (1) * Technologic -- by Daft Punk (1) * Still Alive -- GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton (7) * Ten Thousand Fists -- Disturbed (1) * Around the World -- Daft Punk (1) * Cigaro -- System of a Down (2) = Other Developements = Although it's other stuff, it's still related to the lovely awesome DF. DF Blog So far the Didactic Fractals blog has failed terribly, and will probably stay that way until one of the regulars gets really motivated (and most of the regulars are monstrously lazy). LawlExuberance volunteers. See? They/we aren't that lazy. Other Other Developments *The official Didactic Fractalian map is still in process, and will hopefully be finished by February. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners